


Aventuras y desventuras en Midgard.

by Ithilion



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Poptarts, Thor pls, Thorinduil - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Thranduil is a fucking dramatic diva, Top Thor, destroying buildings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithilion/pseuds/Ithilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, Loki ,Thorin y Thranduil viven en el mundo moderno. Ambas parejas son una bomba a punto de estallar, pero encuentran una extraña forma de solventar las crisis de pareja. Thorin va a vivir al apartamento de Loki y Thranduil le toca lidiar con Thor.</p><p>Elfos, asgardianos, jötuns y enanos. Cuatro razones para saber que esto será interesante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El fanfic va a ser algo muy irregular, de ideas espontáneas. No será nada serio, quizás alguna que otra vez le añada algo más de trama pero básicamente es un fic de humor y romance, y cada capítulo puede ser leído por separado, no tiene orden. 
> 
> Si se os ocurren ideas de lo que pueda suceder en esta convivencia, hacedmelo saber con un comentario.

El sol despuntaba y entraba en el apartamento de Thor y Loki. El rubio como era habitual tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, girado, abrazándose al pie de Loki para llenarlo de babas entre sueños. El dios del engaño le dio una patada al recobrar la consciencia, pensando que alguien se lo estaba intentando comer.

–¡Eres asqueroso, Thor! Piérdete.

–Mhngh, por Asgarfdgdj – Aún no había terminado de despertar, aunque la patada en la cara había sido como para agujerear una pared.

Loki se levantó para ir a asearse, con la expresión severa de siempre. Caminó en dirección al salón y se encontró con la casa hecha un desastre. Todo movido, cosas rotas. La vena de la frente de sus rasgos ingleses se fue hinchando progresivamente. No ayudó mucho el que Thor se levantara tras él, le dejara un beso en la mejilla y pisara el jarrón que había roto tras haber llegado borracho. Ni se inmutó, solo fue a por su generosa ración de cereales.

–Loki, tengo hambre. Quiero tortitas. ¿Harás tortitas? Dime que harás tortitas.

 

Era insoportable. La cuarta vez en la semana. Era jueves.

Iba a gritarle, a usar sus poderes y congelar su culo cuando, de la nada se oye un curioso ruido en la pared de al lado. Curioso era porque no tenían vecinos. Loki se había encargado de ello, por supuesto. Era imposible tenerlos. No con los rugidos de su “hermano” en pleno acto, o sus fiestas improvisadas. Por no decir de los terribles golpes que se daban cuando se peleaban por cualquier cosa.

 

El ruido se repitió, parecía un gemido. Uno de hombre. Thor se sorprendió también, y se alzó 

 

–¿Crees que tenemos vecinos nuevos?

–eso parece.

–¿Echamos un vistazo?

–Eso será un verdadero placer. – Una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo que la pared se desvaneciera. Ante ello, un rubio muy esbelto y un hombre algo más bajo pero bastante atractivo… cayeron hacia delante porque se estaban devorando en la pared. El más alto echó un quejido, cubriéndose con la túnica. El moreno les observó, molesto.

 

–¿Podriáis devolvernos la pared? Iba a tener al fin un poco de sexo con mi esposo cuando … Ugh, Vecinos raros. Thranduil , te había dicho que aquel precio era demasiado barato. Hemos acabado en otro lugar de locos. –Refunfuñó mientras se levantaba y el rubio, Thranduil, le respondió.

 

–Fuiste tú quien sugeriste ahorrar en alquiler para así poder invertir mejor el dinero, Thorin.

 

–¿Thorin? ¡JAJA! YO ME LLAMO THOR –gritó el asgardiano, pegándose en el pecho con orgullo.

–Por las barbas de mahal, ¡Eso sí que es una coincidencia! 

Thranduil y Loki rodaron los ojos a la vez. Se inspeccionaron mutuamente en silencio. Obviamente no se gustaron. Ambos ocultaban sus secretos y demasiada arrogancia no era buena para facilitar una conversación.

 

–¿Váis a devolvernos la pared o no? –Siseó Thranduil. Thorin tomó la mano de su esposo y suspiró, sabía lo hostil que se volvía el rey elfo con los desconocidos, sobretodo con los que se entrometían en su intimidad. Loki cumplió su deseo antes de que Thor soltara otra de sus estupideces.

 

*Dos meses más tarde* 

 

Thor se encontraba de patitas en la calle. Su vecino, Thorin, no se hallaba en una situación mejor. Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

 

–¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó Thorin al ver los puppy eyes de Thor. 

–Creo que a mi hermano no le gusta mi forma de ser. Me ha echado por nimiedades. Pero dice que me sigue queriendo. No lo entiendo. ¿y a ti que te ha pasado?

–Nos discutimos cada día sobre cualquier cosa. He sido yo quien ha marchado. Pero no quiero separarme de él. Es lo que más amo en el mundo. 

 

–Actualmente….

–¿Qué?

 

–¿Y si… Nos intercambiamos? Quizás podamos encajar más con el otro. No cambiar de ...Pareja. Solo tener de compañero de piso al contrario. Veamos que sucede.

–No me parece mala idea.

 

*una semana más tarde de la decisión*

 

Thranduil debía ser Loki disfrazado, pensó Thor. No podía ser que fueran tan irritantemente parecidos en carácter, solo que Thranduil actualmente sabía luchar y tenía una fuerza similar a la de Thor. Las peleas eran por todo. Thor usaba el champú de Thranduil porque envidiaba el brillo del cabello del elfo. recibía amenazas por ello. ¿Desordenaba una simple hoja del apartamento? Oía el siseo de disconformidad del elfo y tenía que colocarla rápidamente antes que el elfo (MÁS ALTO QUE ÉL) viniera a intimidarle con sus looks de barbie asesina. 

 

Realmente pensaba que era Loki, que quería amargarle la vida. Así que fue preparando varias trampas en el apartamento, a ver si así desenmascaraba al impostor.

Cuando el elfo se despertó de su sueño de belleza sufrió todo tipo de sustos, siendo el del cubo de agua helada en la ducha el peor.

–BASTA, HE TERMINADO CON ESTO, NO TE SOPORTO, ¡TE MATARÉ! NO SOY TU HERMANO, NO SOY EL MALDITO PSICÓPATA PERTURBADO DE TU HERMANO

 

Mientras...

 

Thorin y Loki se echaron la cuarta partida de ajedrez. Ambos habían encontrado aficiones en común para pasar el rato mientras esperaban a sus parejas para ir cada uno a su respectiva cita. Thorin era bastante atractivo para ser un enano, pensó Loki,además de encontrar que no tenía un carácter desagradable. De hecho Thorin era ordenado y le daba espacio, no le preguntaba dónde iba y cuando volvía la casa estaba impecable.

 

Los gritos de los rubios les hicieron suspirar a la vez.

–¿Qué crees que ha sido esta vez? –Preguntó Thorin, riéndose al oír la sarta de insultos.

–Thor debe estar haciendo de las suyas, cree que yo soy tu esposo, que Thranduil es una ilusión para hacerle sentir mal por ser un desordenado.

–Thranduil lo ha metido en cintura, no hay quien le discuta nada.

–Desde luego, tu esposo es el elfo más … Como decirlo. ¡Severo! que he conocido. Da miedo.

–¡Jajajajaja! Pues para mi eso es parte de su encanto. Eso y sus dulces sonidos cuando quiere algo de mí.

–No quiero hablar de vuestra necesidad enfermiza por la procreación, gracias. Jaque. –Movió su pieza, poniéndose nervioso cuando el sonido de Mjölnir y algo metálico llenaron los cielos.

–Deberíamos ir, no queremos que se arranquen las melenas.

–Que sufran un poco.

–Un poco está bien. 

 

El sonido de la pared agrietarse llegó demasiado tarde, derrumbándose prácticamente media casa. La imagen era … 

 

Algo ridícula.

 

Thor con un pop-tart en la boca, en pijama, despeinado y con su mejor pose de asgardiano.

Thranduil desnudo, con una toalla atada a la cintura, empuñando su milenaria espada. Nadie comentó sobre la mascarilla verde en su cara.

 

Esto iba a ser difícil. Muy difícil.


	2. Kittyduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los celos de Loki y las hormonas de Thranduil, como siempre, se fueron de las manos (?

Si alguien le dice a Thranduil que un día sería pequeño y peludo, se reiría y seguramente desterraría al cretino. Pero ni estaba en su reino, ni sus vecinos eran normales.

Cuando le pidió a los valar encontrar un lugar donde a nadie le importara que amase a Thorin, desde luego no pensaba en un lugar con magia. Se lamió la patita blanca con hastío, acurrucado en la almohada de Thorin porque olía a su dueño.

 

¿Cómo ocurrió todo? 

*Dos días atrás*

 

Cuando Thor y Loki deben hacer su trabajo, o cuando Thorin tiene tiempo… Solo hay una cosa que amen hacer. 

Sí. Esa cosa.

 

Thorin tenía a su esposo abierto de piernas, follándole como si no hubiese un mañana, disfrutando de los dulces sonidos del elfo, siempre tan manso y entregado cuando de sexo se trataba. El enano sabía cómo mantener saciado a su rey elfo, más que nada porque si no era así hacía la vida imposible a todos, y Thor era insoportable cuando se quejaba borracho.

 

Tenía que cumplir, además, porque desde que habían llegado a este lugar llamado Tierra la libido del elfo se había disparado de tal manera que la única forma de convivir tranquilos era con un par de encuentros al día. El problema de dicho encuentro de hoy es que estaba teniendo lugar en la cama de los Asgardianos.

Antes siquiera de que Thorin pudiese comentar ese hecho oyeron el ruido de unos pasos y se ocultaron en el vestidor de los Odinson. Si Thranduil hubiese sido sensato habría parado de moverse pero no fue el caso, contorneando la cadera suavemente en el miembro de su rey, y claro.

 

Fueron pillados con el gruñido de Thorin al llegar a su orgasmo.

 

Tras acaloradas discusiones con los Odinson, Loki llegó a una solución. Una que no dijo en voz alta de forma explícita.

 

–Si no puedes controlar tus hormonas voy a tener que ayudarte a que lo hagas. 

 

*El presente*

 

Thorin trabajaba muy duro para sacar adelante la empresa que había fundado. No quería que a Thranduil, ahora artista y escritor, le faltase de nada para que siguiese trabajando en su pasión. El elfo tenía mucho talento pero era terrible en las relaciones interpersonales, haciendo la venta de su arte un … Arte en sí. Pero Thorin era bueno en lo suyo y sacaban dinero extra con cada obra vendida.

Así es que se hallaba solito, y el gato, tras unas horas de frotarse en la almohada de Thorin, decidió que debía vengarse de Loki. Porque por supuesto sabía que solo él podría haberle hecho esto. Se escapó de casa por la ventana y saltó a la ventana de al lado, colándose en el apartamento de los Odinson. Habían tantas cosas por romper. Arañar. Incluso marcar. Frotó sus bigotes en el sofá, dejando el territorio marcado ya que como gato sus instintos felinos le ordenaban esas cosas.

No pudo llegar más lejos porque unas manazas le atraparon y alzaron.

–Oh, hola amiguete. ¿Te has perdido? –Comentó jovial Thor, sin saber que era su enemigo número dos (el uno era Loki, obvio).

El gato se esponjó un poco, siseando poco complacido al ser cargado como un saco de patatas, pero Thor era bastante ignorante de aquello. Se sentó en el sofá y le rascó las orejitas, era muy suave y adorable. 

–Loki me dirá que no podemos tener más animales que yo mismo en la casa, pero tú te vas a quedar. Te llamaré Lightning. Sí. ¡Mi RAYO DE LA MUERTE Y DESTRUCCIÓN! –El gato le arañó la cara pero al asgardiano no parecía dañarle así que tras el quinto intento de sublevación decidió esperar. Cuando Thor se quedó bien frito en el sofá se escapó de sus brazotes de bruto, ronroneando por las maldades que había planeado mientras estuvo atrapado. Primero arañó la ropa de la cama, destrozando varios trajes y camisas. El destrozo fue acompañado con varios jarrones rotos, las cortinas, documentos de alto secreto…

Siguió en su orgía de destrucción hasta que oyó la puerta de al lado, lo cual significaba que Thorin había llegado. Tiró el último vaso de la repisa con la patita trasera mientras se escaqueaba del desastre organizado. Regresó a casa y el gato fue corriendo al rey enano, frotándose en sus piernas con devoción.

Thorin se quedó sorprendido por la nueva mascota.  
–¿Y tú quién eres? –Se quitó la chaqueta y se agachó para inspeccionar al precioso felino, tan elegante y adorable que le recordaba a su esposo. Éste lamió la punta de su angulosa nariz entre ronroneos, siguiendo a su dueño con ojitos de amor. –Oh, Thranduil. –Lo cargó en brazos, y el gato frotó su cabecita en la barba del enano al verse reconocido. –Seguro ha sido él quien te ha traído aquí. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho rato, he organizado una sorpresa para él. Es nuestro primer año de casados y piensa que me he olvidado de él. –El gato primero se enfadó al no ser reconocido pero luego ladeó su rostro peludo cuando su esposo comentó aquello.

–He reservado mesa en su restaurante favorito y he pedido día libre en mi propia empresa para poder atenderle en la noche y en el próximo día. Además del anillo que he conseguido. Tengo tantas ganas de que llegue la noche. Sé un buen gatito y espera a que regrese. 

 

EL PÁNICO SE INSTALÓ EN EL REY ELFO. 

“No puede ser. ¡NO PUEDO PERDERME ESTA CITA! Y LOKI VA A ESTAR FURIOSO CUANDO REGRESE A CASA.” 

 

Y para ello no faltó demasiado. Los golpes y estruendos del apartamento de al lado indicaban el regreso de Loki.

 

*Apartamento de los Odinson*.

 

–¡Thor pedazo de imbécil! ¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO ESTA VEZ?! –el hechicero lanzó una ráfaga de energía al sofá y Thor apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer la croqueta para esquivar el letal poder.

 

–¡Yo no he hecho nada! Estaba durmiendo, lo juro por Asgard, ¿A qué viene est-HEY, CUIDADO, NO ME PEGUES– Loki le zarandeaba cargado de extenuación, su plan para obtener de nuevo la atención de Thor había resultado ser un fracaso.

 

¿De qué hablamos?

 

De celos, por supuesto. El vecino rubio era envidiablemente atractivo y desde que Thor lo encontró haciendo el amor con Thorin en su armario que había estado algo inquieto. Loki pensó de inmediato que era porque deseaba tomar el puesto de Thorin y ser él quien hiciera retorcerse a la furcia élfica que era Thranduil.

 

Pero Loki no entiende que el cerebro de Thor es demasiado sencillo para semejantes traiciones. Aún y así Loki transformó a Thranduil en algo pequeño y peludo, algo a poder ser feo. 

 

Estaba riñendo a Thor a base de golpes cuando algo afilado se clavó en sus piernas. 

Thor, al ver el gato suspiró aliviado.

 

–¿¡Ves?! Te dije que había sido Lightning, no yo. ¡Es el gato que he adoptado! , ¿No es una monada? –Thor, con la nariz sangrando se agachó para tomar el gato en sus brazos.Este se retorció del desagrado, había venido en busca de Loki, no del uni neuronal del hermano. Loki chasqueó sus dedos mientras el gato bufaba, y de golpe solamente Loki entendía lo que el gato decía.

 

–YA ME ESTÁS DEVOLVIENDO A MI ASPECTO, ALIMAÑA, O ARRASARÉ TU CASA, LE PEGARÉ FUEGO COMO SEA. 

 

–Oh, pero no tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Te mereces un castigo. Tú quédate con Thor mientras yo tomo tu aspecto y arruino tu cita. Así aprenderás a no tratar de seducir lo que no es tuyo.

 

–Pero si yo no he hecho nada, no entiendo de qué me estás hablando. ¿Me vas a dejar con Thor? , No te atreverías. 

 

Mientras, el susodicho no entendía una sola palabra.

 

–Oye, hermano. ¿Y si hablas para todos? 

 

–No, la conversación con su mente primitiva no tiene para mucho. Thor, vigila a este bicho mientras me encargo de unos asuntos. –Usó su más seductora sonrisa mientras alzó un poco el rostro y besó sus labios, dejando al mayor atontado. Era tan raro que Loki fuese el que iniciaba la caricia… Con una sonrisa boba dejó que marchara, aún con el gato en brazos. El gato no se movió.

 

*Una hora más tarde.*

 

Thorin no era idiota. Conocía a Thranduil desde hacía muchos años y el ser que estaba delante de él no era su esposo. La forma en la que actuaba se veía forzada, no tenía la soltura del rey elfo. El camino al restaurante no fue el mejor del mundo, ya que Thorin estaba demasiado incómodo con aquella burda imitación de su rey. Le conocía. No era así. Frenó cuando llegaron al lugar, pero no hizo gesto alguno de cariño a su acompañante. 

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? –Dijo Thorin, con tono neutral. Fue cuidadoso, muy cuidadoso.

–Nada. Estoy como siempre, ¿acaso no me ves?

 

–Como digas.

 

*En casa de los Odinson*

 

–Eres un gato muy raro. –Thor estaba sentado frente al portátil, el gato señalaba la dirección de un restaurante. Maullaba y hacía monerías, indicando lo mucho que deseaba ser llevado “allí”.

 

–Si no fuese porque eres un gato pensaría que quieres ir a cenar… a un restaurante.

 

–Prrrrrmiau –Lamió su mejilla al ver que acertó, y Thor frunció el ceño.

 

–¿Seguro que eres un gato, Lightning? 

 

El gato rodó los ojos y le dio un zarpazo en la cara. Esta vez sí le dolió a Thor.

–Entonces quieres que te lleve allí, ¿no? 

–miau~ –Frotó su cabecita en la mejilla del asgardiano, y Thor como no tenía nada mejor que hacer fue a buscarse ropa. Su nuevo amiguito necesitaba ayuda.

 

*Regresando al restaurante*

 

La “pareja” estaba en la cola del restaurante,siempre se retrasaban mucho por su exclusividad. Loki se dio cuenta de que Thorin no era tan tonto como su hermano. Sabía que algo no iba bien desde el primer momento. El camarero iba a dar la orden de entrar para ellos cuando de la nada un trueno impactó en el suelo, mostrando a Thor en toda su gloria. Todos los humanos se sorprendieron, algunos aplaudieron. Alguno marchó corriendo, pensando que había problemas cerca. En la capa del asgardiano había una bolita blanca que saltó directamente en dirección al impostor. Thor soltó una carcajada cuando vio la pelea, y Thorin empezó a atar cabos.

 

–Vaya, así que tenía que vengarse de Thranduil, ¡Dale duro! Sin piedad, Lightning, ¡Demuestra que eres mi guerrero! –Thor animaba al gato que parecía salido del mismo infierno, torturando al “elfo”.

 

–¿Lightning? Thor. Ése del suelo no es Thranduil. Es tu hermano. “Lightning” me apuesto tres montañas de oro que es mi esposo. 

 

–¿Pero qué dices? –El rubio puso su mejor gesto de confundido, pero Thorin tomó a la bolita de pelo esponjada y rebufona que había destrozado todo el traje y piel del impostor.

 

–Vamos, Loki. No engañas a nadie. 

 

–Mi único error fue pensar que eras tan estúpido como mi hermano. –Dijo, volviendo a su aspecto habitual. Tras ello, Thor se quedó boqueabierto y miró al gato acurrucado entre los brazos de Thorin.

 

–P...Pero…

 

–Lo siento, lo siento.

 

–¿Quieres que te perdone? Porque has arruinado mi cita. Los ahorros de tres meses perdidos por tus ideas retorcidas.

 

–Fue él. ¡Él empezó! Thor le mira de forma lujuriosa, ¡Lo sé! 

–¿Que yo qué? , ¿con THRANDUIL? PERO QUÉ ASCO, NO, POR ODÍN.

–¿Y entonces por qué actúas tan raro desde que los viste teniendo sexo en nuestro vestidor?

El público presente no entendía nada. Algunos susurraban.

 

–Yo….

–¿Y bien? –Dijo impaciente.

 

–Me intimidó que fuera tan grande. No esperaba que siendo tan femenino fuera… Ya sabes. Me incomodó mucho ver eso. Y LUEGO ESTÁ LO DE QUE A MÍ NUNCA SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO EN EL VESTIDOR. ¿Puedes creértelo? Pero más allá de eso… No, por favor. Ni lo pienses. Qué asco. Ewggggg 

 

–¡No puedo creer QUE HAYAS CONVERTIDO A MI ESPOSO EN UN GATO POR UN ATAQUE DE CELOS! –gritó Thorin, muy enfadado.– ¡NO TE LA PERDONO!

 

–¡Oh, vamos!, qué exagerados.

 

–¿Cómo que exagerado? No confías en mí, el dios que amas, me has herido, Loki

 

–Sí, nos has herido. Y mucho.

 

–De acuerdo, ¿Puedo hacer algo por los dos? Os concederé un deseo. –Dijo como si la idea le produjese náuseas. 

 

Thorin y Thor se miraron mutuamente, susurraron unas cosas y asintieron. Primero habló Thor.

–Quiero volver a casa una semana. Habrá cerveza y no me echarás la bronca si rompo algo. Tortitas para desayunar todos los días con extra de sirope de chocolate. Solo podrás pegarme si te abrazo más de diez segundos seguidos sin tu consentimiento.

 

–VENGA VAMOS, ¿Y QUÉ MÁS?

 

–Yo quiero que hagas lo siguiente. –Thorin se acercó a Loki y le susurró su idea. Finalmente accedió.

 

*El martes siguiente, por la noche.*

 

–Kitty, kitty kitty. –Susurró dulcemente el rey enano mientras acariciaba la espalda de Thranduil, parcialmente elfo de nuevo. Tan solo unas orejitas adorables y afelpadas junto con una cola pomposa y sedosa le delataban su naturaleza híbrida.

El rey elfo ronroneó, encantado por las caricias mientras le hacía una felación exquisita al moreno. Era tan complaciente y adorable que a Thorin no le importaría que fuera siempre así. 

 

–Kittyduil eres adorable e insaciable, creo que agradezco la travesura de Loki. Este es el mejor regalo que podrían hacerme.

–No le nombres mientras estoy en lo nuestro o te arañaré. 

 

–Aráñame. – Le desafió, pero el elfigato llenó sus mejillas de nuevo con la extensión del enano y no compartieron muchas más palabras.

 

Thor, por su parte, también tuvo su momento sexy con Loki. No había Loki más sexy que un Loki arrepentido y complaciente, pese a que se quejaba muy a menudo. Pero así le quería. Le adoraba así. No había ser en ningún otro reino tan adorable como su Loki, por muy malo o travieso que sea. 

 

Y por ello… Sigue molestándole el hecho que pueda pensar que otros puedan llamar su atención.

Thor acarició el rostro de Loki, dormido en su pecho con expresión pacífica. Debía admitir que desde que tenían aquellos curiosos vecinos su vida se había hecho más divertida y desde que Thorin y Loki eran amigos el jötun había cambiado un poco. Tener amigos era algo que Loki echaba de menos. Thor, por su parte, sentía algo similar con Thranduil. Era un amigo extraño, muy severo. Casi como un padre. Pero le arropaba por la noche en el sofá cuando creía que Thor estaba dormido, o le dejaba el desayuno listo.

Habían pequeños detalles que indicaban que al fin ambos habían encontrado alguien en quien poder confiar. Thor se durmió tras pensar sobre ello.


End file.
